


Massage

by aolurker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, just fluff and smut, that's kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolurker/pseuds/aolurker
Summary: Olivia has been on duty for four days straight.  Alex thinks a massage is in order to sooth aching muscles.  Alex thinks more than a massage is in order.





	Massage

When Olivia had been called to duty Sunday night, she couldn’t imagine that her shift wouldn’t end until Thursday morning. But that’s exactly how long it had lasted. To say it had been a long, exhausting, excruciatingly difficult four days would be understating the matter entirely. 

But finally, running only on waning adrenaline and waning willpower, she’d been released from duty and sent home. Arriving at the apartment she shared with a certain blonde just before noon, she barely got out of her clothes before falling into bed and falling immediately and deeply into sleep.

And she remained there for an unknown amount of time, becoming aware of the world again only when she heard noises from the front part of the apartment. She glanced at the window…it was mostly dark. She then glanced at the bedside clock. 6:00. Ah. Alex must have arrived home. And while the comfort of the mattress and the warmth of the blankets were enticing, seeing Alex was more so. So, groggily, the detective roused herself from the bed and wandered out from the bedroom and down the short hall.

“Hey, stranger,” Olivia croaked out when she got to the kitchen and saw Alex unloading a bag of what appeared to be Chinese takeout.

Alex turned when she heard Olivia’s husky greeting and broke into a wide grin, “Hey, stranger, yourself,” she replied as she quickly put everything down and went directly over to her favorite detective, enveloping the brunette in a hug. There weren’t any other words said, none were needed, really, the two women just held tight for a several long moments, breathing in the scent of the other, soaking in the feel of the other, just simply enjoying their first physical contact since Olivia had left Sunday evening. Pulling back marginally from the hug they shared a brief kiss before pulling back just a bit further while remaining in each other’s arms.

Alex reached up and ran a finger down the side of Olivia’s face. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” she asked, a small expression of concern on her face.

“I’m really not sure. Maybe.” Olivia conceded as she put her forehead on Alex’s.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered back, slanting her head slightly so she could give Olivia another brief kiss.

“S’okay,” Olivia shrugged, “I needed to get up anyway, or there was no way I was sleeping tonight.”

Alex pulled back a little further then, just enough to study Olivia’s face, still a bit dopey eyed from sleep, but the attorney could see that the detective was being sincere. Alex smiled, “True enough. Are you up for some dinner then?”

Olivia looked around Alex to the very inviting containers of Chinese food that were on the counter and then back at Alex, “Is dinner something other than stale donuts, stale bagels, stale coffee, or stale anything else?”

Alex grinned at her girlfriend and gave her one more quick kiss before confirming, “It is.”

Olivia grinned back at the beauty in her arms, “Then count me in!” she responded.

The two women finally broke their embrace then, so Alex could get out dishes and serving spoons. “Would you mind opening the wine?” Alex asked as she did so.

“Wine? Really? Wow,” Olivia teased lightly, “The city really *must* be getting back to normal.”

“Yes, the liquor stores are reopening; civilization has at long last returned!” the attorney bantered back.

Olivia chuckled as she got the wine glasses down from the cupboard and got the corkscrew out, still just basking in truly how wonderful it was to be home.

********************************

As they ate dinner Olivia told Alex of her four-day stint; the things she’d seen, the people she’d helped, the damage that had been left behind, but also the resilience and determination people felt. The storm had left its mark on the city, for sure, but the city had been marked before and it would be marked again and it would come back for more every time.

Alex listened with interest and with utter pride. Her own office, the D.A.s office, was about the one city office that actually hit a lull as crime in the city went to near zero for 48 hours (fortunate since the courthouses were without power anyway) before the lights started coming back on and the usual suspects started filtering back into the system. So, Alex had pretty much just been sitting around doing not much of anything.

The police, on the other hand, had been pressed into hard service. Patrolling neighborhoods without lights, controlling traffic where the signals were out, helping get to the elderly or disabled who were stranded on upper floors with no working elevators, cordoning off areas with down power lines, even helping park workers clear trees. Your rank didn’t matter, your precinct didn’t matter, all that mattered was when the 911 or 311 dispatcher called, you responded.

But finally, finally, after four days things were at least starting to calm and normalize and members of the NYPD were being sent home for 24 hours at a time to rest up and come back fresh.

“It sounds like you all did some really amazing work,” Alex said, truly fascinated with the stories Olivia told, and proud, and just a little bit turned on by the passion Olivia spoke with, and by the physical feats Olivia described; that passion and physicality two of the things that attracted the attorney most to the brunette.

Olivia nodded in agreement to Alex’s statement, as she picked up her wine glass. “I’ll admit, it was rewarding, but thank goodness it’s almost over, and fingers crossed we won’t have to repeat it any time soon,” Olivia said with a half-smile and small chuckles.

Alex returned the smile, “Amen to that,” she responded as she raised her glass to clink it against Olivia’s before both women emptied them.

********************************

After they finished eating, Alex insisted on clearing the table. And somewhat tellingly, Olivia didn’t put up much of an argument. After shuttling most of the dishes to the kitchen and stowing the leftovers in the fridge, Alex came back to the dining room to find Olivia still seated at the table, eyes closed, head bowed, one hand rubbing the back of her neck.

“Neck a little sore?” the attorney asked quietly as she approached Olivia from behind, placing her hands on Olivia’s shoulders and kneading them lightly.

Olivia lifted her head and dropped it back against Alex’s stomach. She closed her eyes and gave a soft chuckle, thinking about the gallons of water she’d carried up untold flights, the miles she’d walked with only a flashlight to guide her through pitch black streets over the last four days. “To be honest, right now everything’s a little sore.”

Alex leaned down and gave Olivia’s cheek a soft kiss before saying, before offering, just as softly, “Hmmm, then perhaps a massage is in order…”

Olivia could hear the undercurrent in her lover’s voice and her body responded instinctively and immediately, a small flutter going through it. The brunette opened her eyes, turning her face to the side and up, toward Alex’s, and cocking an eyebrow.

Alex knew the expression was Olivia’s way of asking if the attorney was, in fact, offering a massage…and perhaps offering something a little more.

And Alex’s response was simply a cocked eyebrow of her own and a small smirk, “Unless you’re too tired…”

Olivia gave her own smirk as she pushed her chair back and rose to her feet, “I’m never that tired.”

Alex chuckled lightly, god it was so nice to have Olivia home.

“But,” Olivia broke in a little ruefully, “I could really use a shower first.”

The attorney smiled, and ran a finger down Olivia’s face, like she had earlier, with tenderness, with love, and this time, with growing anticipation, “You go shower, I’ll get everything else ready.”

**************************

Knowing what was waiting for her upon completion of it, Olivia made short work of her shower. After turning off the water and stepping out of the tub, she quickly dried off, letting her short hair spike randomly on her head, passed a tooth brush quickly over her teeth, then donned only a pair of boy shorts and an NYPD tank top. She suspected that the final part of that routine – the clothing – was mostly unnecessary, hoping she wouldn’t be wearing it for very long. But, knowing it was a look Alex liked, she went with it.

With a final quick look in the mirror, she exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom. And she did so to find Alex had been true to her word – the bed was prepared for a massage, with a towel stretched out the length of one side, and with a couple of rolled towels nearby. In addition, the lights were low, the temperature up, soft music was playing, and a bottle of massage oil rested on the bedside table. 

The mood was set.

As was Alex.

God, Alex.

The attorney had also changed. She was wearing only a simple pajama set: rose colored silky shorts and a similarly colored silky tank. No bra. No glasses. No makeup.

Just Alex.

God, Alex.

“Hey stranger,” the blonde echoed the greeting Olivia had given her earlier that evening as she sauntered slowly towards her lover, a little extra sway in her hips, a small smile curling one end of her lips. The attorney came right up to the detective and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, a kiss that spoke of longing and promise. And love.

Always love.

The attorney then pulled back just enough to look down at Olivia’s ‘outfit’, such as it was, and then leaned back in to give the detective another brief kiss, saying softly and enticingly against her lips, “You wore this just for me, didn’t you?”

Olivia stole another quick kiss before biting her lip through a smile and nodding, answering Alex’s question, confirming Alex’s suspicion.

Alex returned the detective’s smile as she let her eyes wander up and down Olivia’s body, appreciating the display a final time before reaching towards the hem of Olivia’s shirt and returning her eyes to Olivia’s. “Thank you,” she whispered through her smile and hooded gaze. She then swallowed and started pulling the dark tank up, getting it up and over the detective’s head and off her body, before going for the band of Olivia’s boy shorts, pushing them down and finishing her thought, “But it’s going to make it harder to give you that massage I promised.”

With Olivia now nude, her shirt tossed aside, having stepped out of her shorts, Alex let her eyes wander one last appreciative time. She then leaned in to give Olivia one final light kiss before whispering, “Go get yourself settled on the bed.”

Olivia didn’t need to be told twice.

********************************

The detective laid down on her stomach on the sheets, carefully adjusting her upper and lower body so she was comfortable, before positioning her arms on the mattress at her sides and turning her head so her cheek also rested on the mattress.

Alex then grabbed one of the rolled-up towels and bending Olivia’s knees slightly, placed it under Olivia’s ankles. Olivia glanced down her body at Alex and wiggled herself slightly, making a few last adjustments to her position.

Alex smiled and dimmed the lights even further before asking quietly, “You all set?”

Olivia took a deep breath, her ribs visibly expanding and then contracting as her eyes drifted shut and a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips in anticipation of what she knew was to come. She hummed her assent.

Alex also inhaled deeply then and climbed onto the mattress, maneuvering over Olivia’s body, straddling the brunette’s hips, settling herself comfortably above the detective, sitting on Olivia’s thighs. She then leaned forward slightly, bracing one hand on the mattress as she reached for the bottle of massage oil she’d set out on the nightstand. Sitting back up, she squeezed some of it onto her hands, closed the top, and returned the bottle to the nightstand. Then rubbing her hands together, she took one last inhale before finally reaching out and spreading her palms over the expanse of Olivia’s back, pushing upwards, spreading her fingers out, then pulling them back down slicking up the skin below her, before pushing them forward again, this time adding a little pressure, letting the heel of her hands dig, just a little bit, into weary muscles.

Olivia tried not to moan, but she couldn’t help it, she couldn’t keep it in as Alex dragged her hands back down again, muscles momentarily compressing and releasing as Alex’s thumbs trailed down either side of Olivia’s spine. The sound she made wasn’t quite sexual, not really, but was one of utter contentment, one that indicated that it just felt soooooo good.

Alex smiled and hummed low in her throat at Olivia’s response, whispering half to herself, half to Olivia, “I’ve missed seeing and touching this body.”

“It’s missed being seen and touched,” Olivia half-mumbled, half-moaned as Alex repeated the movement up and down Olivia’s back. Alex chuckled slightly at the comment as she watched her hands move, felt the play of solid yet supple muscle below her touch.

Alex continued to move confidently over this well-known landscape, searching out and finding all the spots across Olivia’s upper back and shoulders that were a little tighter than normal, that resisted a little too much, spending just a little extra time there, pressing a little harder, digging a little deeper, before easing up and dragging her hands back down Olivia’s torso, frequently letting her fingers splay out to the side to brush the sides of Olivia’s breasts, or letting them curl further to the sides and in just above Olivia’s hips, teasing the fronts of those hips, taunting, then pulling away and back up Olivia’s back.

It was clear by Olivia’s slight movements and the way her breath would catch and slowly release when Alex focused on a sore spot, and the caretaker in Alex was immensely enjoying being able to do this for her lover, to comfort her, to help heal her. At the same time, the little nymph in Alex was also immensely enjoying the unencumbered access she had to Olivia’s body.

And most nights, those two forces together would have gladly, so very gladly, just kept going like this for untold minutes on end, caressing Olivia’s back, massaging the muscles, releasing the tension, helping put right what the last four days of work had made wrong. But tonight was not most nights.

Tonight, Alex had something else planned. 

So, with one last push up Olivia’s back, and one last enticing brush down her sides, the attorney leaned forward again, reaching again for the bedside table.

********************************

Olivia felt the movement and thought the attorney was going for the bottle of massage oil or to adjust the lights again, but instead, oh god instead, Olivia felt an object placed on her back and dragged down her spine as Alex scooted back and sat back up.

Olivia shuttered at the feeling, and another moan escaped her. 

Alex chuckled again.

“It sure didn’t take you long to figure out what that was,” Alex commented quietly on Olivia’s reaction to the feeling of the object on her skin.

Olivia couldn’t find words to respond, managing only to arch her back; an offer of herself to Alex, and an unconscious request.

Alex just smiled again and teased further, lowering her voice to a seductive purr, “I didn’t put any lube on it, sweetie… am I going to need any?”

Olivia shivered again and didn’t bother denying the fact that she was already soaked. She shook her head as she again lifted her ass in offering.

Smiling to herself at Olivia’s quiet but so very telling reactions, Alex paused just a moment to readjust for the next phase of the ‘massage’. She scooted herself back just a little and grabbed another rolled up towel she had left nearby. She tapped the outside of Olivia’s thigh, whispering, “Up.” The detective complied, putting space between her pelvis and the mattress, allowing the attorney to slip the towel underneath. Alex then maneuvered herself so that she was still mostly centered but now only straddling one of Olivia’s legs. This allowed her to again tap Olivia’s thigh, only this time on the inside, indicating she wanted Olivia to push her one leg out to the side a bit. Something Olivia did without hesitation.

The overall effect of these quick, small adjustments was to leave Olivia’s ass raised and her legs spread.

To leave Olivia available to Alex.

To leave Olivia open to Alex.

To leave Olivia exactly as Alex wanted her.

And, Alex knew, to leave Olivia exactly as Olivia wanted to be in that moment.

So, Alex took her time then. She teased Olivia. Teased her with one of their favorite toys, the one she had just moments ago plucked from the bedside table and drawn down the detective’s back, the one she had asked if she’d need any lube for. The attorney used the tip of the toy, the fake cock, to trace a path down the crack of Olivia’s ass before changing the angle and moving it toward the glistening treasure it was meant for, coating the smooth shaft with Olivia’s wetness, pressing it and rotating it against Olivia’s inner lips, using it to touch and tease up and down Olivia’s sex, preparing both Olivia and the toy for what was next, enjoying the small moans issuing from Olivia’s throat, the small movements in the detective’s body, the way her legs opened just that much wider for her lover.

Finally, with the toy suitably prepared, Alex placed one hand on the small of Olivia’s back and used the other to place the tip of the toy at Olivia’s opening. And she began to push, just slightly, adding a small twist, and then retreating minutely before pushing again slowly but surely into Olivia’s passage, her so very, very tight passage. She could feel the resistance from Olivia’s body and after a moment heard Olivia’s small gasp, different from the moans she’d heard earlier, and saw Olivia’s slight wince.

“Relax, sweetie, just relax,” Alex cooed encouragingly as she again pulled the toy out slightly and rubbed her other hand over Olivia’s ass before once again adding pressure, pushing in, determinedly but not harshly, not roughly, smoothly, gently, surely, until… until Olivia’s entrance finally gave way and the shaft slid home, drawing another gasp from Olivia though this one followed closely by a low languid sound of pleasure.

“Mmmm, there you go, baby, there you go,” Alex said, again using that cooing, soothing, rumbling voice that she knew Olivia would respond to.

And Olivia did respond to it, as best she could, at least. Seeing as the detective was already fairly incoherent at this point she just pushed her face into the mattress and ground her hips down onto the towel below them as her inner muscles gripped this new intruder.

“God, you are so fucking sexy,” Alex spoke again, giving the toy another slight push into her lover.

“Alex,” Olivia managed to gasp, to plead, whole body humming, “Alex, please…”

“Shhhhh,” Alex hushed tenderly and relinquished the toy temporarily in order to spread both hands out over Olivia’s two ass cheeks as she continued on a whisper, “Not yet, sweetie, not yet,” before again grabbing the object protruding from Olivia’s core, pulling the shaft out an inch or two, rotating it once, twice, and then pushing it back in, drawing yet another moan from the woman below her.

Alex then lowered the tenor of her voice and concluded her previous thought on a rumble, “I’m not done with you yet.”

That statement was Olivia’s only warning before, with a flick of her wrist, the attorney twisted the very end of the toy, turning it on, and setting up a low vibration within the detective.

And the detective’s reaction was instant, as she ground her pelvis down hard again, inner muscles clenching down harder than she can remember, as an ‘Oh, fuck’ escaped her lips.

Alex had to bite her own lip to contain her nearly equally as strong reactions to the sight and the sounds and the motions of the woman below her, taking a deep calming breath as she scooted herself back a little further and once again placed both of her hands on Olivia’s wonderfully round ass. And this time she did allow herself some time, gripping the flesh, digging thumbs and fingers in, spreading out, pressing the heel of her palm into the side of Olivia’s glutes and pushing up, massaging the muscles of the hips, all the while occasionally reaching between Olivia’s legs to pull out and push back in the toy there, reveling, just reveling in the power she wielded over Olivia’s body in this moment, the detective practically writhing with the pleasure and agony of that just barely out of reach peak.

Finally, when Olivia was clearly beside herself and just about out of her mind with arousal and desire and the need for release, Alex mercifully leaned forward, all the way forward, draping herself somewhat over Olivia’s prone form, saying quietly but directly into Olivia’s ear, “You ready to roll over for me, sweetie?”

“Yes,” Olivia gasped, almost sobbed, “God, yes!”

“Okay,” Alex purred, lifting off and to one side of Olivia’s body so the detective, toy still firmly embedded, was able to roll onto her back. 

Even before Olivia was fully rolled over, Alex was practically on top of her, the attorney’s passion only barely less contained than the detective’s. With her upper hand Alex frantically searched for, found, and haphazardly threw aside the rolled towel under Olivia’s pelvis, then quickly reached down, sought, grasped, and again pushed in the end of the toy within Olivia, while at the same time the attorney’s mouth came crashing down on Olivia’s in a bruising kiss. 

A kiss that Olivia accepted and responded to in kind, reaching up both hands to tangle through blonde hair, battling the attorney’s tongue with her own, lips dueling, breath mingling, sounds of need and desire and fulfillment coming from both of them, all the while Alex’s hand moving, pulling the toy out, pushing it back in, over and over and over and over again and Olivia’s hips moving in counterpoint, her whole entire body moving in counterpoint, allowing Alex to fuck her, helping Alex to fuck her, FUCK, GOD!

Finally, Alex pulled away, lips red and swollen from the kiss, cheeks rosy from the arousal and effort, eyes heavy and pupils dilated, and looked down at this amazing woman in her bed.

Olivia pried her eyes open and looked back, knowing her own expression held everything Alex’s did and then some, but not knowing if she should cry or plead or beg or scream, her body coiled so tight, so fucking tight, the need burning so strong, the want aching, aching, fucking searing, reaching for that edge, fucking needing it!

Alex, breathing heavy, held Olivia’s gaze just a moment longer before recapturing the detective’s lips briefly before whispering huskily against them, “Hold it in for me, baby.”

Olivia knew what Alex was talking about. And with any other lover before, she might have hesitated, might have even refused, might have been too embarrassed by the request, by this whole scene of laying passively by and simply allowing such pleasures to be heaped upon her. But with Alex, with Alex there were no such hesitations, no such self-denial.

With previous lovers she couldn’t give herself totally over. But with Alex she could.

With Alex she did.

She immediately released a fistful of blonde hair with one hand and reached down to the junction between her legs. 

Her fingers found the end of the toy embedded in her, brushing against Alex’s as the blonde gave the shaft one more little shove before moving her fingers up, just a couple of inches, but what a difference those couple of inches made. 

Fingertips, already soaked and slicked with Olivia’s essence glided smoothly over the very top of Olivia’s core, over the small but protruding and straining group of nerves that were designed for one purpose and one purpose alone.

And though her initial touch was gentle, purposefully so, Olivia’s reaction was anything but.

The detective’s whole body jerked, her muscles seemingly not her own, as her other fist tightened in Alex’s hair and her hips surged upward into the touch, a sharp gasp escaping her lips, “Alex!” Another shudder ran through the detective, “God Alex!” she panted out, eyes screwed shut, all concentration diverted to one location on her body. 

Alex, her own arousal at a high, forced herself to keep her focus on the woman below her, on that woman’s pleasure, repeated her earlier movement, a gentle but quick circle around Olivia’s very tip, the focus of Olivia’s entire being. And again, Olivia’s body jerked, ass clenching, toes curling, every muscle readying, every nerve primed.

And Alex wasn’t going to make those muscles and nerves wait long. She’d teased long enough and now she wanted to see the fruits of her teasing almost as much as she was sure Olivia wanted to experience the fruits of her teasing. So, lips brushing against Olivia’s lips, breathing the same heated air, she husked, “It’s okay.” The attorney rubbed a circle once again over Olivia’s clit and flicked her tongue against Olivia’s lips and teeth, “It’s okay,” she whispered again.

She then reached down and gave the toy embedded in Olivia’s body one final small shove upwards, the sensation tipping the detective’s head back on the mattress, sending another shudder through her and it was almost, almost enough but not quite…not quite…god! So…fucking close… “A….Al….!” Olivia could not even form a full word but the plea in what she did get out was obvious.

“I’m here, baby,” Alex responded to Olivia’s desperation as she placed a wet sloppy kiss on Olivia’s jaw as she finally, finally, set up a determined rhythm over Olivia’s clit, knowing how Olivia preferred it, knowing which direction, what speed, the amount of pressure that sent Olivia flying the highest. “Let go,” she whispered hotly then, as her fingers continued to fly, to give, to take.

With the meaning of her lover’s words more than the words themselves settling in Olivia’s brain, and with Alex’s fingers so perfectly gliding over her, Olivia’s body ignited.

Alex did her best to simply hang on, to maintain contact through the thrashing and the spasms, the heavy exhales that were more akin to screams, the expletives and cries to her deity; she did her best to prolong the release for Olivia for as long as possible, relenting only when Olivia’s body, which had been so beautifully arced in pleasure finally flopped back to the mattress, and the tone of her pleas changed. 

Alex leaned in to place a kiss on Olivia’s mouth, still open and gasping for breath, as she also reached down and quickly turned the vibration off, allowing Olivia’s body to finally, fully relax.

****************

Minutes passed.

Alex drew light, gentle, meaningless doodles with her fingers over Olivia’s chest and breasts and stomach as she quietly and patiently and happily waited for Olivia to return.

And she couldn’t help but smile – she seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight – when Olivia did return, kind of:

“Holy… mother…. of…” Olivia finally managed to pant out before once again needing to pause to collect her breath and her thoughts, but not really succeeding in either so just concluding with a simple, “My, god.”

Alex just continued to smile and continued to nuzzle her nose up against Olivia’s face and cheek and into her neck and continued to lightly run her fingertips over Olivia’s rising and falling chest and abdomen.

“That was… wow.” Olivia once again tried but failed to find the right words.

Alex took mercy on Olivia then and supplied some words, her smile turning almost shy as she said them, “I might have been a little turned on by some of the stories you were telling earlier.”

Oliva turned her head towards Alex and slightly cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t say…” the detective teased back lightly with a small crooked grin, indicating that the detective was finally actually regaining some of her strength and her wits.

The attorney accepted Olivia’s light teasing but upped the ante by palming Olivia’s breast and leaning in for a gentle kiss before pulling back and repeating something she’d said when this whole ‘massage’ had begun, “Yeah I do say. And also, I really did miss seeing and touching this body.”

Olivia even managed a chuckle at that, recognizing Alex’s words from earlier and repeating her own response, “Well, as you might have been able to tell, this body really, REALLY, did miss being seen and touched.”

Alex returned Olivia’s grin and good mood, “I was able to tell a little, yes,” she said, then leaned down to give Olivia yet another quick kiss, something she just couldn’t seem to stop doing, before letting her grin become a little more mischievous as she continued, “And, I hope you’re *still* feeling a little bit of that ‘missing begin seen and touched’…”

Olivia, continuing to recover and gain strength, cocked an eyebrow at Alex’s expression and her words, “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

Alex then rolled up and again straddled Olivia’s hips, sitting again on the detective’s thighs, this time on the front of them. “Because,” Alex paused to grab the hem of her shirt and hoist it over her head and off, leaving her breasts bare, “I’ve only massaged the back of you… I have the whole front to go.”

Olivia couldn’t help but laugh, saying, “I can just imagine the headlines…”

Alex continued to smile but cocked her head in question to what Olivia meant.

“NYPD Officer Survives Hurricane Sandy Only to be Killed by Hurricane Alex.”

Alex joined her girlfriend’s laughter and good-natured teasing, and she knew it was just that – teasing and not really a complaint. So she just went with it, “But what a way to go,” she said with a grin as she then landed her hands on Olivia’s breasts and wasted no more time before resuming the second part of the massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooahhhhhh. It's been about a thousand years since I've written. To tell you how long it's been, I started this after Hurricane Sandy hit New York. I finally decided to finish it (and I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this pairing any more but they will always be one of my top OTPs so...). Also, yes, this is basically PWP/smut, but remember, it's been awhile since I've written smut or anything so... still hope you enjoyed?


End file.
